In my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 048,780 filed June 15, 1979, there is set forth a method of fabricating a pipeline by the provision of a coupling member having grooves formed therein, with the inside diameter of the grooves being smaller than the outside diameter of the marginal pipe ends, so that when the pipe ends are coated with a suitable resin and forced axially into the coupling, a fluid tight joint is effected which enables the fabrication of a pipeline to be carried out in a new and unobvious manner.
The present disclosure provides method and apparatus by which the marginal end of a pipe can be forced axially into a coupling member made in accordance with my co-pending patent application.